She's My Trophey, But You're My Pet
by Tipsy-Honeybee
Summary: TP setting Ganondorf defeats Link and thus Link's hell begins.
1. All Was Lost

Yaoi Smut (eventually)

I tried very hard to keep characters in character.

This is just my vision of what could have happened at the finale showdown.

I hope, especially, that Link comes off tough enough, because he really is, I personally think that he might not be perfectly matched to Ganon's brute strength but he can hold his own. (I mean you have to be tough to lock swords with Ganon and be able to push him away. Via final fight with him in TP)

I love Midna by the way…I feel bad for hurting her but….*shrugs*

* * *

**She's my trophy, but you're my pet.**

The Hero approached the inner chamber slowly taking in the ornate beauty of the inner chamber. The high ceilings adorned with gold chandeliers, long elaborate stained glass windows, beautiful paintings, sculptors, hard white marble floors, and a long luscious blue and gold trimmed carpet spread before his feet. "Breathtaking isn't it Link?" His small companion whispered.

He nodded; he was a man of few words. The small imp floated in front of him with her exposed red eye cast every which way, taking in as much as possible. The hero's heart was racing. He felt as if it was moving straight into his throat. The mark on his hand was glowing brightly, so bright it was shining through the gloves he wore.

It meant that the pieces to the puzzle were coming together and they were getting excited. Never, in any way could he have dreamt his life to head down such a fervent road. Truth be told, he pined for the life he left behind, no matter how simple it was. All the villagers in Ordon, his friends, he was happy to be with them.

But that life had become just a distant memory, a blur in his thoughts. Whether he won or lost he would never return to them easily. Sighing, he looked at the back of his Imp companion. He felt sorry for her, everything she had ever known or loved had been taken, leaving just a tiny, frightened figure, and you couldn't even call her a human.

"What is it Link?" She shifted her gaze to him. "Why do you stare?" He shook his head saying nothing. She lowered her body and laid her tiny clawed hands on his shoulder. "I'm scared to death." He wanted to flee; his stomach was turning; horrible cold was surrounding everything. It made him shiver, what sort of monster was waiting for him at the throne?

He forced himself to look forward while unsheathing his blade. His answer came moments later. The sight before him made him stop. High up on the stairs was the largest and most sinister man he had ever laid eyes upon. Clad in black armor, flaming red hair adorned in shiny gold, strange golden eyes to match, and weird grayish skin, looking all too smug. It was Zant's God.

The imp released her clawed grip and pointed terrified above the man. "ZELDA!" The hero's blue eyes shot upward. Floating above and encircled by the three great goddesses the princess slumbered. He gasped, stunned. She looked so helpless, not at all the proud form he had been graced to know. "You, your Midna." A deep voice bellowed.

Both hero and imp snapped their gaze back towards the man on the throne. That voice! It made both hero and imp produce goose bumps. It was callous, dry, filled with spite. Not even Zant's shrieking voice could compare to the noise produced by the man before them.

Midna bared her sharp teeth. "And you, your Ganondorf." He grinned obviously loving the sound of his own name. "I thought Zant had done away with you, but I was happily mistaken." He leaned on his right elbow. "Poor Zant, he really was such a useless plaything. Then again, your people were only good for one thing, fodder."

Midna's hands balled into fists. "The only reason you knew about us at all was because you were too weak to not be imprisoned in our world!" The dark king's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have a sharp tongue you little brat! You're just a little fool! A little girl lost in complete darkness, grasping for any speck of light and constantly being cast aside. You're a loser, that hero behind you only stays by your side because you have a few tricks, remember your people are hated by the light, you're trash."

"Shut your mouth!" Livid the imp growled at the figure before them. The silent hero fought the urge to reach out and swipe her into his embrace, had this man no honor at all? The dark figure moved his right hand up to his face. Instantly the Sacred Triangles appeared glowing just as bright as the hero's.

"Do you know what this means hero?" He asked ignoring Midna's outburst. Link's blue eyes lowered dangerously but he uttered nothing. "The three of us, here, together, destiny has brought us to this very place. The pieces want to be fit together, they can sense each other, I'm sure you already guessed that, you're a smart kid."

The hero's hand felt strange, it felt hot, stinging. He looked at his mark, it hurt badly. He inhaled a sharp breath. "Link, what's wrong?!" She hated to see his face contort in pain. "It wants to be released, that's why it hurts so bad, wants to join the two I possess." That explained why the princess looked so bleak in her slumber, he had taken her light.

"You're insane!" Midna turned from her friend and got into a fighting stance. "I'm done listening to your worthless words." The dark king smirked and slowly stood from his seat. "You're very annoying, he raised his left hand. The fingertips were forming dark matter. "There's only room for two right now!" He sent a wave of energy spiraling towards them.

Neither of them had time to react. It was so fast the hero had only time to jump to the left while Midna was left to block. It sent her hurtling backwards where she smashed against the stone wall opposite and screamed. Without a second thought the hero began to charge at the dark man. "What do you think you're doing?!" It felt like he had been hit by a moving house!

The energy engulfed him and he too was sent flying, only he landed flat on his back with the wind knocked right out of him. The hero was chocking for air into his shocked lungs. There was no time for the imp, the evil king motioned with his index finger and the imps body floated back to him. Her helmet had been knocked off revealing her entire horrified face.

"I can do anything I want! Nothing is out of my power with the Triforce nearly completed! Don't you get it you stupid creature!?" He sent her crashing to the floor. The hero forced himself to roll over to his knees. He was supporting himself on his elbows. His chest hurt badly and as he began a new fit of coughs blood came up and stained the white marble.

He was aware of his holy blade sitting several feet from him. His friend was coughing roughly as well. How he was supposed to win the fight he didn't know. He forced himself to stand, however all while still coughing. His hand felt like molten lava, the burning sensation was intensifying, it was driving him crazy! It was worse than anything he felt in his chest.

He looked at his hand confused, it was shaking from how much pain he was in. "My hands on fire as well hero! The pieces want to be back together so badly and soon enough that will happen!" The dark man began his descent down the stairs. "I'm going to take it from you, just like her, but don't be frightened it's a wonderful thing that's happening."

The hero eyed his sword, if he moved he feared another unprepared attack. "You know, whether you like it or not, you are an essential part of me, as I you." He couldn't hide his look of disgust. "Without each other, the sacred Triangles wouldn't be able to sustain, whether you like it or not I was chosen to carry a piece, ignore all the lies you hear about me mysteriously gaining it, it was fate not luck, why is it so hard to believe that? Perhaps the gods want it this way? Perhaps they want me to clean this world? I would be such a great leader if only I wasn't so selfish."

He made it to ground level with the hero and was approaching quickly. The look in his golden eyes frightened the youth; they were giving off a sort of crazy, obsessive tone. The imp, meanwhile, floated off the floor. She looked to where the evil king was approaching. Link needed her help! Her eyes cast another glance towards the frozen princess floating above; she had to protect both of them!

Link backed away slowly from the advancing man. The grin that had spread ear to ear terrified him. "It will be over soon, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you after it's all done anyway." Neither male noticed the imp racing over. "If you just accept what's happening…" She was upon the dark king clawing at his eyes.

The evil king screamed and grabbed for her. Seizing his moment the hero swiped his sword. "YOU LITTLE URCHIN!" He grabbed Mina by the back of her neck and hurled her. He quickly spun in the direction of the hero and was greeted with an armor piercing blow to the chest. The hero had amazing strength for his size; that combined with the swords ability to pierce through darkness, made his blade slide in like butter.

The dark king spat blood. He attempted to grab the blade to stop it from sliding any further but it only burned his hands, evil ones were not permitted to touch it. The hero rammed his blade straight through till it impaled the dark king between his shoulder blades. Those golden eyes were wide with angered shock, he had been so excited to be near his goal he had forgotten briefly about the imp.

It hurt so badly. The king spat more blood from his mouth. "That blade is something else." The hero wasted no time. He clutched the blade with both hands and moved the sword down slicing the man before him completely open from chest to belly. Hot fluids and entrails came spilling out. The hero's arms were immediately soaked in blood.

Link pulled his sword away. The dark one doubled over and fell sideways. "LINK!" Midna rushed to him and grabbed his shoulder again. "Are you ok?" She was wiping furiously at her tears. He nodded. "Your hand." The light was brilliant, and still so painful. But the dark king was unmoving, that was something to celebrate!

It had been easy, easier than even Zant, the crazed lunatic; he had fought and fought and fought until there was nothing left. It was a little anticlimactic to be honest. Both of them looked at the still form a few feet away. "Let's help the princess." The imp floated up towards the statues. The hero followed her with his eyes. "Princess…" She had made it just before Zelda.

Her eyes did not open. The hero smiled at the scene, it was rather cute to watch, then again, he found that women to him, in general, were naturally adorable from the beginning. Smiling the hero approached the stairs leading up to the throne while rubbing his burning hand. "Princess you need to get up! There's no more need to be afraid!" The imp placed her hand delicately on Zelda's cheek.

It really was far too easy though. Stopping he inhaled sharply, the searing hot in his hand intensified. He cried out in confused anguish and clamped his other hand dropping his wet blade. "What is it Link!?" His partner cried. He didn't even hear her, the pain had wrapped around all of his senses. He didn't even realize he had begun to scream.

Behind them the dark man was on his feet once more with his guts hanging out everywhere. The smirk plastered on his face made Midna's heart sink. "Don't be too surprised I thought I was going to die as well." He raised his hand to show his mark. Link fell to his knees in agony. To the imp's horror the wound that the king sustained had started to move.

"I'm immortal it seems!" The dark one's body began to dissolve into the same dark material as the creatures that served under him. The dark shot upwards towards the ceiling then back down and straight towards the hero. Midna rushed towards him as well. The hero had barely enough time to turn around when a black and grey blur whizzed past his left. Midna felt a large hand wrap around her throat and squeeze.

Her face was pure terror for she was stuck in his tight clutches. His wounds were already healed. "L…Link…" She gagged. He intensified the pressure. She knew he was going to crush her windpipes if something wasn't done. The Hero felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The pain was crippling him and his friend needed him.

Ganondorf looked at the pitiful form of the ailing hero. Wasting no time he flicked his hand and a wave of energy blasted the hero back for the second time. The hero cracked his skull on the hard floor first followed by the rest of him. "Really thought I was dead, but I'm happy to know that the Triforce of Power really does do wonders."

Midna's eyes welled with tears; the monster was going to kill her no matter how hard she fought. "Do you know what I'm going to do to your people?" That grin was back on his face. "I'm going to kill all of them, slowly, methodically, one by one, each death more painful than the last, I'll make it so they want to die, want death to be their only release. I promise you that."

The hero cried out again. The symbol on his hand hurt so badly and his world was spinning. She was in trouble he wasn't acting quickly to help her. The dark man squeezed crushing her windpipe. He rejoiced at watching her small body give a few distressed twitches, and relished the feel of her hot blood running down his arm from burst arteries.

"Now I can get on with things." He tossed her carelessly aside like a child who lost interest in a toy. Link had rolled over to his side in time enough to see him toss her away. She landed on her back. He could see her eyes wide with fear. She was still, so very still. He couldn't control his agony. Senseless tears just came hot and fast.

They spilled over his nose and down till they swelled at the bottom of his cheek. It was so unfair, everything about his life. He just wanted to live so peacefully and yet the world decided to dump everything on his young shoulders. He wasn't even good enough to save her…some hero. His best friend was dead because of his weakness.

And that monster didn't care whatsoever, didn't care about the life he snuffed out. Ganondorf became dark matter once more and appeared before the fallen hero. He regarded the small elf for how tough he really was. The strength behind the force of his attack that had pierced through his armor was incredible. The dark one knew then that that was how everything he put before the hero had been killed.

He noted how wonderful the teen looked in misery. His small body racked with sobs, pale face flushed with color, blue eyes shimmering in tears, in the process he had lost his hat so his hair was splayed on the floor and stuck to his sticky face. He was stained with blood, from his arms and the wound on his head.

A familiar urge rose in the dark king's lower belly. It would have been foolish to deny that he was sexually attracted to the younger man. He was so pretty after all. And his light was so intoxicating that his darkness wanted to swallow it. "You're going to make the perfect pet." He leaned down and grabbed for the hero.

Link tried to squirm from the hand that grabbed his hair. "Hold still!" The king raised him up till he was staring eye to eye at the youth. The teen grabbed at his throat pressing his thumbs into his adversaries Adam's apple. The king slid his free arm tightly around the hero's waist and squeezed him tightly to his body.

The hero, frustrated that his attempts were failing began to struggle in the kings embrace. The king released his hair and easily grabbed both of his small wrists in his large hand. "It's going to be the most painful thing you have ever experienced." Before the hero could contemplate what was uttered, his hand flared in the most searing pain he ever experienced.

He thought he was going to piss himself. He screamed with everything in his smaller frame. The light being produced made him shut his eyes. Everything flashed in his mind. His childhood, his friends, his adulthood, all of his adventures, his new friends, but also the bad, the monsters, the sadness, the death of so many and the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

It lasted for what seemed an eternity and then suddenly the pain was gone. Blue eyes met gold. First a wave of cold washed over him but was followed by worse, emptiness. That secret part of him that glowed, that made him feel special, was gone. His piece had been stolen. Both men were silent. Only Link's labored breath was sounding around them.

Everything was lost.

* * *

Tell me what you think! Good…

Bad?

I'm writing another chap later, I wanted to do one long one-shot, but I'm hoping to get at least a few chapters out of this…

After all, now Ganon has so much time to do what he wants….*laughs insanely*


	2. It didn't happen

Wow I forgot I wrote a fanfic!

There is all that accomplishment I do…

I'm going to try to pick this up again…

To everyone who wrote me lovely things thank you by the by…

I do realize my wording and grammar really suck ass though…I hate the wording I did in the last part.

BUT…after a looooooooooong time Chapter 2!

The hero was released from his captor. He simply fell to his knees and stared at his left hand. The sacred symbol was gone. There was an emptiness that he couldn't wrap his mind around. It was different than anything he had ever felt before. Midna's death couldn't even compare.

That part of him was gone. Hovering above him the dark king laughed. "Ah this feels amazing, it's like I'm bursting with power, and what's better is I can hear the goddesses whispering to me. They want to know what I desire."

Link couldn't hold his despair. He took his right hand and slammed it on the marble floor and felt a couple of his knuckles shatter. "No, it can't be this way. Everything's depending on me to make it better, even if I didn't want this!"

It was the first time the dark king had heard him speak. "It's not fair." Ganondorf couldn't contain himself. He laughed even harder. The hero hit his broken hand again. He screamed out of pure frustration and loss.

The dark king was lost to his screams. Angelic voices were demanding his wish. The voices themselves were the most beautiful and serene he had ever heard. They were the goddesses, the creators of all life.

He alone was able to hear them. He closed his eyes and thought hard about what he wanted. He wished silently for power, all the strength that the world could give him, and along with that strength he wished for knowledge, he wanted to know his creator's secrets.

The hylian looked up finally. The man before him was starting to shine brilliantly. He didn't understand what was going on but he acted instinctively. His instincts never failed him. He arose and blindly hurdled himself at the king. He couldn't let him get his wish.

He tackled the monster before him, catching the king completely off guard. Both of them toppled to the floor. Wasting no time the hero did the only thing he could think of, he attempted to choke him for a second time.

Those golden eyes stared at him widely. Link hated to admit it. He was happy to see the larger man's face in a state of confusion. He squeezed as hard as he could. Ganondorf's throat was nothing but pure muscle and he found it difficult to get a good grip.

The hero wanted to hurt him. He wanted him to feel fear and pain just as Midna did, wanted to just discard his lifeless body as carelessly as he did hers. The dark king gagged. "G..get off me!" He took his fist and punched Link in the ear.

His grip didn't loosen. Instead, fueled by something else entirely he gripped tighter. The hero had never known what hatred felt like before that moment. It fueled him. However the dark king punched him again landing his blow in the hero's side.

Link spat blood in his face. Suddenly as quickly as it happened it ended. Ganon dissolved into broken darkness slipping through his fingers like sand. The hero wretched more blood. He looked for his sword and saw it just several feet.

He made his way for it. The dark lord blocked his way before he even got close. He sideswiped the hero across his face making him see white. "You little prick." The king had to admit, he hadn't had this much resistance in a long time.

He was angry beyond belief, but also amused. It didn't matter what this broken hero did, it was too late. "I'll make my wish in a moment, I'm going to teach you something." He swept the hero in his arms a moment later.

The dark lord grabbed Link's face and studied his injuries. His hair was matted with blood by this point. Link watched in horror as his captor licked the side of his temple. He struggled but it didn't do much good.

Ganon pulled his mouth away. The child's blood tasted good. It was that familiar metal. He was already hard. The hero tried to hit him but he was too dizzy to put any force behind it. The dark king forced himself on the youth. He started biting at his neck. What was happening? What was he doing?

Link's head was pounding, every muscle was strained, and his side was on fire. His vision started to go black. But his captor had other plans. Ganon twisted his hands in the Hero's matted hair and pulled him down as he forced him to follow.

The hero could barely keep up with his captors stride. His scalp felt like it was coming off. The dark lord threw him on the first step leading up to the throne. Link caught himself enough to stop his abused head from hitting the marble again.

He stared at Ganon and was terrified. He knew then what the king wanted. He started to crawl up the steps. The king followed behind. He was enjoying playing with his new favorite toy. The hero made it to the last step before Ganon grabbed him again and threw him into the throne.

Positioning himself, he trapped the hero using his bulk to pin him against it. "I'm going to fuck you." Wasting no time he began pulling of Links pants. The hero snarled and struggled underneath. The dark lord laughed. "You have so much pride. I can't wait to have you groveling at my feet, begging for my mercy." He spread the hero's legs apart.

Link couldn't believe what he was feeling. There was so much pain as the monster above slid slowly into him. The hero screamed in humiliation. His captor was inside him. His hands fisted in his own hair. Everything about his life ran through his mind.

Ordon, Ilia, the townsfolk, all his friends, his neighbors, he could see them smiling at him. The realization of who he was, what he was. The sadness at the loss of his free will, his life no longer belonging to him but to some great cause.

When he was younger he had always dreamt of going to the castle. How foolish. He just wanted to go home and forget everything. He could hear the dark lord moaning above him. The kid was tight, and warm.

He grabbed on to the hero's small hips and moved them. He looked down between himself and the hero and cried out. There was a lot of blood. The dark king was fascinated at watching himself slide in and out the hero's ass.

He quickened the pace. He was close. A few moments later he came spilling everything he had inside those tight walls. It was almost a shame the hero wasn't a female. He felt it was going to waste.

Link's entire body was shaking badly. He was trying to think of Ilia. Imagining himself with her back home. He was fucking her, this didn't happen. The dark king did something though, he gave the hero some mercy and hit him so hard in the head he was knocked out cold.

After all he had a wish to fufill.


End file.
